Forget You
by Yosephineee
Summary: Hermione Granger mengungkapkan segala yang ada dipikiranya tentang Draco Malfoy. Bagaimana isi pikiranya? Check this out.


**Forget You.**

**A/N : **Ini fic dadakan yang saya buat di kelas matematika dilanjutkan dengan kelas fisika (jangan tanya kenapa dua kelas itu bisa langsung begitu-_-). Yeah, waktu itu saya lagi sama sekali gak konsen. Otak sama sekali gak bisa diajak kompromi buat fokus. Mungkin faktor kebanyakan bengong. Bengongin apa? Tolong jangan minta saya buat jelasin. Tapi baca aja, semoga gak terlalu gaje. O iya, ini **Hermione's POV**. Dia kayak nyeritain gimana si kayak ngemanfaatin dia gitu. Oke? Oh iya, jangan lupa REVIEW.

**Disclaimer :** Punya J.K Rowling. Tapi Hermione disini saya bikin mirip karakter... lupakan.

**Warning : **OOC banget, miss typo(s), typo(s), cacat, abal, dan entah apa lagi yang aneh-aneh di dalam sana.

**OOooOO**

Aku tak pernah tahu apa kesalahanku padamu, apa alasanmu menjauhiku secara perlahan seperti ini, dan membuatku semakin kecewa setiap hari. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan aku mulai bergantung padamu. Merasa kehilangan dirimu jika aku tidak melihat atau mendengar berita tentangmu sehari saja. Aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai sering membicarakanmu di depan teman-temanku.

Yang selalu membayang di pikiranku, kenapa kau terus menjauhiku? Bencikah kau padaku? Seberapa besar? Apa salahku? Apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk mulai menjauhimu? Well, yang pasti rasa ini semakin menggangguku. Membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanku. Yang aku lakukan setiap hari dan setiap waktu hanya memikirkanmu. Aneh, eh? Ya, ini memang aneh sekali. Tidak normal. Aku tidak pernah merindukan seekor ferret sepertimu. Tidak akan. Tapi beginilah keadaanya, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayanganmu dari pikiranku. Senyumanmu, tawamu, candamu, dan segalanya tentangmu. Apakah rasa ini sudah terlalu jauh?

Terakhir kali kau berbicara padaku di Hogwarts, kau hanya berjalan ke arahku. Saat itu kau sudah mulai menjauh dariku. Kau berjalan padaku dan yah, aku memang berharap banyak dari itu. Berharap kau akan berbicara padaku seperti dulu-dulu. Tapi aku salah. Tanpa sapaan terlebih dahulu, kau langsung memberikan sebuah surat yang harus kuberikan pada Ginny. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Ginny adalah sahabatku. Aku tak mungkin bilang tidak kepadamu. Yang aku dapat lakukan hanyalah menerima surat itu dan memberikanya pada gadis berambut merah itu. Setelah memberikan suratnya, kau langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, termasuk terima kasih.

Lalu kalau aku ingin melihat ke waktu-waktu lebih lampau–saat kau masih sangat dekat denganku–aku masih sangat mengingat bagimana candaanmu saat kita hanya berada berdua di dalam ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Aku ingat kita sering mengobrol bersama. Tertawa hingga keluar air mata–kau tidak pernah melakukan ini di depan orang lain, mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang serius, mengungkapkan semua yang ada di pikiran kita, memberikan semangat satu sama lain. Bagaimana setiap aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku selalu mendapatkan pesan bertuliskan selamat pagi di bantalku. Saat aku ingin tidur di malam hari, kau selalu memelukku dan membisikan selamat malam dan mendoakan agar aku selalu memimpikanmu. Kau mewarnai hari-hariku dengan berbagai warna yang berbeda. Membuat aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Well, aku merindukan semua itu.

Aku juga masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas sehari sebelum kau menjauhiku pelan-pelan–nah, itu salah satu bukti bahwa kau sangat berarti untukku. Kita masih mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Tapi hari ini terasa berbeda. Saat aku mengatakan aku mengantuk dan berjalan ke kamarku, kau menahanku. Kau bilang agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu di ruang rekreasi sendirian. Aku tertawa. Tidak biasanya kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini. Jantungku berdetak kencang–well, mungkin mulai dari saat itu aku mulai merasakan perasaan gila itu. Kau menyuruhku agar duduk di depanmu dan tetap mengobrol denganya atau setidaknya duduk di sana menemanimu sampai kau mengantuk. Aku menurutimu. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu. Aku tertidur di sofa besar itu, menungguimu membaca komik muggle yang sengaja kuberikan padamu–ah, aku juga masih ingat kau sama sekali tidak mau menyentuhnya saat pertama kali komik itu kuberikan padamu.

Keesokan paginya kau menghilang. Aku tidak bisa mencarimu di kamarmu. Aku masih menganggap semua itu normal. Mungkin aku masih dapat menemuimu di aula besar atau tempat lain, atau bisa jadi kau sedang belajar bersama geng konyolmu itu. Hari itu aku menghabiskan hari terakhir kebebasanku–kalau kau masih mengingatnya, keesokan harinya kita akan N.E.W.T–bersama Ron dan Harry. Sebenarnya hari itu gelisah dan terus mencarimu dari pagi. Kemana kau pergi hari itu?

Aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi ketua murid dengan perasaan senang. Aku ingin menceritakan semua yang kualami hari itu kepadamu. Tapi kau tetap tidak ada. Aku menyerah untuk mencarimu hari itu. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan membuka buku pelajaran yang besok akan di ujikan pada N.E.W.T kita. Aku belajar sampai larut malam, tapi sama sekali tidak mendengarmu masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Aku kembali mengalah. Aku tidur dengan perasaan kecewa.

Keesokan harinya aku melihatmu sedang menyuruput tehmu di ruang rekreasi. Saat aku hendak datang padamu dan akan memarahimu dengan segala kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan kekecewaanku, kau malah pergi dengan cueknya. Sama sekali tidak melirikku yang ada tepat di belakangmu. Hatiku mencelos. Ada apa denganmu? Kau benar-benar berubah saat itu. Well, aku tetap berusaha untuk memikirkan hal yang baik. Berpikir bahwa mungkin kau hanya tertekan dengan N.E.W.T yang akan kita lakukan nanti siang.

Setelah N.E.W.T selesai, kau tetap saja menjauhiku. Membuatku kecewa karena setiap sapaan, pembicaraan, dan segala sesuatu yang kulakukan kepadamu tidak kau tanggapi seperti dulu. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah membalas sapaanku. Saat aku datang dan bermaksud untuk berbicara kepadamu, kau kelihatan seperti menjauh dan menghindariku. Saat kita kembali berdua di ruang rekreasi ketua murid, kau hanya diam membisu. Saat aku memecahkan keheningan itu, kau hanya berbicara seperlumu. Aku kembali mengalah. Aku pergi ke kamarku dan merenung sendirian. Apa lagi salahku padamu, hm? Mengapa kau selalu menjauhiku?

Saat aku merenung, aku mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan Ginny padaku. Dia bilang bahwa kau selalu manis dengan perempuan, siapapun dia. Untuk pertama, aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal itu dan mengira perhatianmu kepadaku lebih dibandingkan perhatianmu kepada yang lainya. Tapi aku salah. Aku sama saja dengan yang lainya. Kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku, apalagi mencintaiku. Dan akhirnya aku mendapat pencerahan. Kau hanya baik padaku ketika kau mempunyai keinginan yang hanya aku saja yang dapat melakukanya. Aku merasa dimanfaatkan. Bodohnya aku bisa mempercayaimu. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Tapi saat itu, kutepis segala pikiran jelek itu.

Pikiranku melompat pada hari kelulusan kita. Pada hari itu banyak teman kita yang bersorak merayakan momen-momen terakhir mereka berada di Hogwarts. Banyak dari mereka yang berpelukan, tertawa, menangis, dengan yang lain. Beberapa orang–tentu saja orang pertama adalah Ron dan Harry–datang kepadaku, memelukku, dan mengucapkan selamat. Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Namun, kau tahu, kan bahwa orang yang aku cari hanyalah kau? Aku tidak menemukanmu sampai saatnya aku dipulangkan ke rumahku. Aku pulang dengan perasaan kecewa. Sangat. Lalu setelah hari itu, kita sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Pikiranku kembali melompat pada bulan keenam setelah kita lulus dari Hogwarts. Aku telah menjadi seorang jurnalis di koran Daily Prophet, dan setahuku, kau menjadi seorang pelatih Quidditch di salah satu tim yang sudah mendunia. Sampai saat itu–bahkan saat ini–aku masih terus mencari sosokmu dan merindukanmu. Hari itu aku pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli beberapa keperluan sekaligus mencari dimana dirimu. Yang aku dengar, pada waktu senggang kau masih sering berada di sana bersama beberapa temanmu. Well, aku memang berharap kau ada di sana. Hari itu, keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku. Aku melihat tubuh tinggimu diantara gerombolan orang yang sedang berjalan di Diagon Alley. Aku sangat senang, tentu saja. Langkahku terhenti dan mematung untuk menikmati setiap detail dari dirimu dari jauh. Ah, betapa aku merindukan sosok itu. Namun peringatan, kau menoleh padaku. Mata kita bertemu selama sepuluh detik sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuang wajah dan berjalan menjauh. Aku tidak mau terperangkap di dalam matamu dan masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dalam dirimu.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan itu, aku mendapat sebuah undangan dalam sebuah acara resmi. Tentu saja aku harus berpakaian di luar kebiasaanku. Aku memakai sebuah dress pendek dan sepatu berhak tinggi. Aku dengar kau juga di undang ke acara itu. Aku sungguh berharap kau tidak datang–atau setidaknya tidak melihatku. Aku tidak mau kau lihat dengan memakai pakaian konyol seperti ini. Akhirnya aku berangkat dengan Ginny dan beberapa teman lainya. Aku berjalan santai, tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiranmu. Aku mulai tenang sampai akhirnya Ginny meneriakan namaku. Aku kaget. Rupanya saat aku sedang serius menceritakan entah apa kepada Victoria, dia melihatmu berjalan tepat disampingku. Hatiku mencelos. Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?

Sekarang aku telah berusaha melupakanmu. Aku hampir berhasil melakukan itu sampai malam terkutuk itu. Aku memimpikanmu. Ah! Kenapa aku harus memimpikanmu disaat aku akan melupakanmu? Apa kau sengaja masuk ke mimpi-mimpiku dan membiarkanku menderita karena tidak bisa melupakanmu? Begitu maumu, eh? Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku, Draco, tolong pergi dari kehidupanku. Hilanglah dari mimpi-mimpiku. Buatlah agar aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu lagi, seperti caramu membuat dirimu sendiri lupa kepadaku.

Sekarang aku mungkin memang tidak dapat membencimu, tapi setidaknya aku harus dapat melupakanmu dan melanjutkan kembali hidupku. Aku tidak bisa terperangkap bersamamu lagi. Ya, sesulit apapun itu dilakukan, aku harus bisa melupakanmu. Harus. Dan aku mohon Draco, pergilah. Nikmati hidupmu sendiri dan biarkan aku hidup tenang tanpa bayangan tentang dirimu. Ya, aku harus melupakanmu.

**The End**

**OOooOO**

**A/N : **Err... gimana? Cacat, ya? Emang. Alurnya terlalu cepat, kah? Atau ada sesuatu? Butuh masukan segera. Makanya REVIEW, oke?


End file.
